SasuSakuInnerThoughts
by SomeoneYouKnow88
Summary: my second fanfiction, plz don't expect awesomeness! A sasusaku fanfic. it also has an OC in it.
1. The Begining

(Note: This is my second fan fiction, so don't expect high-quality!)

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened to the sunlight of the morning. The hospital room was filled with sunlight from the window. He narrowed his eyes at a blurry image in front of him. Since he had just woken up, everything was a bit… fuzzy. He squinted until he saw a light pink and red color.

"S-Sakura?" she leaned forward in her chair, slowly she came closer and closer to him until the space between them was completely gone. Her lips brushed across his gently.

And then he woke up.

"Damn it! Why do I always wake up like that?!" he looked around the room, no sign of her anywhere in the blue and green room. He heard a quiet knock at the door. But it was only a warning, and a nurse came into the room with that obviously fake smile. She was pretending to be exceptionally giddy this morning… must be a visitor.

'_Maybe it's Sakura!' _His inner-self snickered.

'_Shut up!'_ He replied in his mind.

"Good morning, Sasuke! A very pretty lady is here to see you!" The nurse said happily.

'_Oh, you hear that my bastard friend? A very pretty lady!' _his inner-self mocked him again. Why did his inner-self mock him?

"She'll be up here in a minute or two. I just wanted to tell you!"

"More like warn me…"

"Hm? Could you speak up? You were mumbling."

"I was just wondering who she is?" The nurse smiled before leaving.

"You'll just have to be patient Sasuke!" he sunk down in the bed.

'_I think she does that on purpose! Hey, bastard, how'd we get into this hospital anyway?' _inner-Sasuke asked.

'_Oh yeah…! After your probation was over and you were a Leaf-Ninja again you saw Sakura and-'_

'_Shut up!'_ Sasuke cut his inner voice off, but it continued.

'_then you tripped and fell off of a short wall… that was really clumsy, bastard, I gotta tell ya…'_

Sasuke continued to bicker with his inner self until he heard a slight tap on his door and then a creak followed as someone opened the door.

"No… not… you…" He whispered inwardly.

"Sasuke! You really scared me! Are you alright? Are you feeling better? Wow, you've changed! You're so handsome! But are you feeling better? I haven't seen you in forever! Why'd you leave? Why aren't you answering my questions, Sasuke?" Ino asked through a bouquet of flowers, apparently not realizing she didn't give him enough time between questions to answer. And he really didn't want to answer her second-to-last question.

"Ino, leave me alone please." He said as calmly as possible, with just a hint of annoyance in his voice. She didn't get the message.

"Did you know that there's a new girl living in the village? Her name's… uh… Iza, I think… She says she hates bugs, I can't wait for her to meet Shino!" Ino giggled.

"Ino…" Sasuke started.

"Hm? What is it Sasuke?"

"Get. Out." He said like it was an order.

"Okay… but Sakura's coming to see you too today! I saw her in the flower shop!" She left the room with a wide smile.

A knock came a little while later, he looked at the clock beside him, 1:28pm.

'_Ooohoohoo! Looks like Sakura finally came, Bastard, bet you wanna see how much pain you left her in?!' _Inner-Sasuke teased.

He saw two people come in with large flower arrangements in front of them.

"How are you?" Sakura said as she put down the flowers she was holding. The person beside her was unfamiliar to him. She had red-brown hair and it was short and all in her face. Her outfit looked like a sweater with the mid-section cut off and she had a skirt and shorts on. She looked pretty strange, even next to the pink-haired Sakura.

"Who is that?" he asked. The girl bowed to him and said in a soft voice,

"My name is Iza, pleased to meet you."

"Do you have a last name?" her face darkened.

"I'd rather… not say."

"Um, Iza… thank you for helping me bring the flowers. You can go if you want." Iza smiled and left the room. Sakura sat down but looked angry.

"She'll forgive you because you didn't know." He raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"Iza was found by an ANBU squad on the outskirts of the village. When they found her, she was on the verge of death with her clothes torn and wet from the heavy rain." Sasuke looked towards the door Iza had just left.

"What happened?" Sakura looked at the floor.

"She… she only remembers bits and pieces. But she's not allowed to tell anyone but the Hokage and me.

"Why?"

"Um… it's not something that she should talk about publicly I guess." She stared at him.

"What?"

"Why did you come back now?"

"What do you mean?" he said eyebrows raised. She sighed and looked a bit angrier.

"Why, after five whole years did you come back?" he looked out the window, avoiding her eyes.

"What do you care?" She stood up.

"Do you not care or are you just an idiot?!" she yelled.

"Hn…" he smirked at her; "You're still annoying…" she looked furious and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

'_Smooth dude… REAL smooth…' _Inner-Sasuke said. Tsunade walked in shortly after.

"Sasuke, you may go home now. Your injuries were minor but we just wanted to let those bones heal." She said and left, I guess she has better things to do.

Sasuke was on his way home in the lantern lit night. He had his hands in his pockets and was trying hard not to think. He didn't look up when he saw a shadow on the ground but it might've been wise to.

Iza walked along a pathway. She didn't want to go back to Sakura's house. It's not that she didn't like it, it's just, she would prefer to be in the forest or somewhere outside. She watched her feet as she walked, ignoring the shadows. They'd get out of the way, she didn't have to.

Sasuke and Iza crashed into each other. A loud 'thump' sound was heard.

"Watch it!" Sasuke said angrily from the ground. She rubbed her head.

"What do you mean, 'Watch it'? We're BOTH to blame." She said calmly.

"Whatever…"

"You look a lot like him…" she mumbled to herself. Sasuke stood up.

"What?" she smiled.

"Oh, nothing…" he passed by her and she turned around and followed him.

"What?" He said, noticing his stalker.

"Um… what's your name, you know mine but I don't know yours." She coolly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She stopped in her tracks, he turned around.

"Uchiha… that's… it sounds familiar…" he raised an eyebrow.

"It should, it used to be famous." She held her hands together in front of her.

"Used to be…?" She asked quietly. He turned away.

"I'm sorry…" she said. He held his hand up.

"I don't care…" she started o follow him again, her boots quietly tapping the pavement.

"Why are you following me?" he said nonchalantly.

"I'm not bothering you, so deal with it." She said calmly, almost nicely.

_'Hey, bastard, does she seem a little… strange to you?' _Inner-Sasuke asked. Sasuke looked over his shoulder but for some reason, she wasn't there. He turned around and she stood in front of him.

"Um, if I describe someone to you… uh… never mind." She walked past him. When he turned around, she wasn't there. How odd…


	2. Sleep Walking

Sasuke walked home and went to bed. Iza on the other hand, kept roaming around the dimly lit Konoha. She stopped at a bench and laid down on it to look at the stars. She must've been tired because before she knew it she was opening her eyes to someone waking her up. She didn't recognize the voice or the face. But he had sunglasses on and most of his face was covered by his shirt collar. He stared down at her.

"Hello…" she turned away from him and closed her eyes again.

"Iza, wake up." He said calmly but with a bit of annoyance.

"I'm not asleep…" she said.

"Just come with me."

"Sakura asked you to find me, right? I'm not going." He sat down next to her feet, her toes barely touching his side.

"Why not?"

"She'll hook me up to all these machines that monitor my dreams! Every time I have a nightmare the thing starts beeping like crazy! Do you know how hard it is to sleep with somethin' that annoying?!" she could tell he was smirking behind the collar.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but it was Tsunade who asked me to find you, not Sakura. And I can't disobey the Hokage." She smirked, her eyes still closed.

"Well, Shino, looks like you'll be disobeying her anyway…" she knew he had an eyebrow raised. Probably wondering how she knew his name.

"Look around, Shino, isn't something a bit… strange?" he looked around him and froze in the realization.

"Genjutsu… but… how?" his words were slightly in panic. She sat up and faced him, her eyes still closed.

"I told you… I don't want to go back there, I want to stay outside."

She disappeared when he blinked. A few minutes later Sakura shook him awake.

"Shino! Hey, you alright?" he sat up from his laying position on the bench.

"Iza… we need to be more careful." He said, rubbing his head.

"Why?"

"She got me with Genjutsu and I didn't even realize it."

"Really? But… how?"

"I don't know… but she made it very clear that she didn't want to go back to your house."

"But she has to go in front of the council tomorrow! We have to find her!"

Iza stretched her legs out on the tree limb she was sitting in. She closed her eyes and let her hair sway in the light breeze.

'Maybe now I can sleep…' she thought. She noticed something in the quiet night and she couldn't think about going to sleep.

'Let's see… weight, 148.8 pounds… height, five feet eleven inches… male…' she contemplated his features in her mind. She noticed another presence.

'Two?… the second one is… 167 pounds… six feet tall… male…' she pieced together their faces and recognized one but didn't know his name. She heard slight whispers.

"Don't worry, Kakashi, she's asleep."

"Are you sure, Gai?" she smirked slightly her eyes still closed.

"Kakashi and Gai… don't underestimate me please." She said sweetly. Kakashi turned around to see Iza standing behind him with her eyes closed.

"Are you asleep?" he said calmly.

"I don't now." She shrugged and kicked Kakashi off the tree, she caught him off guard. He landed in a bush below the tree branch.

"Ha ha! Kakashi got kicked out of a tree by a wittle girl!" Gai mocked.

"Gai, watch out!"

"Too late." Iza said and punched him square in the jaw. He fell out of the tree as well, landing in a separate bush. She giggled and was gone from sight.

"Hey… uh… Kakashi? How old did they say she was?"

"Fifteen…" he brushed off the leaves on his back. Gai lifted himself from the bush.

"Let's make this a competition! Whoever catches her and brings her back to Tsunade wins, deal?" Kakashi nodded lazily. Gai ran off to look for her. Kakashi walked in a separate direction.

"I need to get away from all those ninjas. I wonder why they're trying to catch me…" she leaned against a tree.

Her eyes were still closed. She felt a light presence on the ground below.

"Hello, Kakashi. I would love to chat, but I have things to do." She felt him appear in front of her.

"Sorry, but you have to come with me to see Tsunade." He reached out towards her. She grabbed his hand.

"Don't do that." She said. He took his other hand and quickly tried to slap her. She stopped his hand easily.

"Please… let me stay here a little longer." He raised an eyebrow.

"I only remember when I'm asleep… I only remember my family when I'm asleep…"

"Sorry about this…" he said and kicked her in the stomach. She fell backwards but he was on the ground and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked unconscious with a little blood running down her chin from her mouth. He jumped up and appeared in Tsunade's office a little while later. She looked up from her paperwork to see Kakashi carrying Iza.

"Don't tell me she fell asleep…" she walked over towards Iza.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Well… she seems to be much different when she falls asleep. That's all I can tell you."

"Okay…" He laid her on the couch and left. Tsunade sat beside her in another chair.

A few minutes later, Iza stirred and she opened her eyes to Tsunade's office. The woman was smiling at her.

"So… Iza, have you remembered your last name yet?"

"No… but I remember it starting with a U…" she rubbed her eyes. Tsunade handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" she looked at all the names and small pictures on the paper.

"The list of people you fought and hurt tonight. Tomorrow, before your meeting, I want you to apologize to all of them."

"I… I what?" Iza clenched the paper tightly, mostly out of confusion and anger that she didn't remember.

"Let's call the person you become when you sleep, Azi, okay?" Iza nodded.

"Azi fought with everyone on that list and she hurt most of them greatly. Since she cannot apologize to them, I want you to do it for her." Iza nodded again.

"Now, get some sleep, I'll make sure Azi doesn't hurt anyone else." Tsunade said.

"Hey, Lady…" Tsunade looked to her side and saw Iza… uh… Azi next to her.

"Don't treat 'Iza' like that… she's not a stupid baby, she just has a few issues."

"So now I get to meet Iza's protector."

"Not a protector, Lady, I'm her other half, I chose to protect her though, by keeping most of her memories locked away."

"Mind telling me some information?"

"Depends on what you're asking…"

"What happened to you and Iza?"

"Ha! Like I'd let Iza remember something so terrifying as that!"

"Please, I need to help her, at least her last name…" she tried.

"Fine, Uchiha. Iza Uchiha. That one was slowly crawling to her memory again anyway." Tsunade tried not to gasp.

'Should I tell Sasuke… or Kakashi… or anyone?' she thought.

"May I call you Azi?"

"I don't care… remember, I don't actually exist as a person."

"Right, uh… is there something else you could tell me?"

"Listen, if I say anything about what happened she'll remember. Like if I told you about her family, she'd remember."

"What about the bird shaped mark on your back?"

"All I can tell you is that she wasn't born with it."

"Can you explain how you performed Genjutsu on Shino and how he didn't realize it?"

"No, because Iza would remember how to do it."

"Wouldn't that be better to protect her, isn't that what you want?"

"Fine, it doesn't matter to you, only Iza has perfected this Genjutsu. She worked for a month doing nothing but training and trying to perfect it. It's her signature, and she was proud of it when she did make it perfect."

"What's it called?"

"Invisible Hands, she called it that because to perform the Genjutsu you don't even have to use hand movements. Just touch someone and infuse your chakra into them and then make your chakra go towards their brain. As long as you're touching someone, the Genjutsu works, if you let go or the other person moves away, it's over. But she made it so it never backfired on her. She made it so when they let go, her chakra comes back to her, but it comes attached to some of the opponent's chakra. So if she touched someone, it's over. Well, as long as it's in battle, she wouldn't hurt anyone that wasn't her enemy."

"But you did."

"Yeah, but I only used Invisible Hands once, when I was sure that he wouldn't move away." Azi crossed her arms.

"I'm placing Iza in the hands of Kakashi Hatake from now on, is that alright with you?"

"It's not my decision, whatever she wants, is what I do, even if she doesn't like it." She opened her eyes. Tsunade leaned back a little.

"What?"

"I didn't think you could open your eyes when you're uh… asleep."

"It doesn't matter, I can come even if she isn't asleep. I was designed as a defensive mechanism if she's under a lot of stress or about to die. If that ever happens… she becomes me. Iza is lost until she is safe, I won't let her die."

"But what if you die… doesn't she die too, it is the same body."

"I told you, I won't let her die, it was the deal we made when I was sealed inside her."

"Are you a… tailed beast?"

"No… but I am a spirit. It doesn't really matter though. I was sealed inside her when she was small. Before her father died he begged me to protect her, and I have, with the cost of her loosing most of her memories. But it was to protect her, if she remembers any of the torturing, I think she'll finally break."

"Torturing?"

"Look at that… my tongue slipped and I said something I shouldn't have…" she walked closer to Tsunade.

"Listen Lady, if you do anything to make Iza's memories come back all at once, I'll personally kill you. I have done all of this to her to make her forget everyone and everything that hurt her, if she recalls anything that I don't want her to, I'll kill whoever was responsible. Then her spirit will break and she'll kill herself. Understand?" Tsunade smirked and nodded. Azi's eyes closed and opened.

"How'd I get over here?" Iza looked around.

"Come, Iza, it's time for your hearing." Tsunade stood up and walked with her down the hall.

"Iza, do you remember your last name?" Iza looked at her feet.

"Yes, it's Uchiha… I thought it was strange that Sasuke looked like someone in my dream, but I guess I understand now…"

"Do you remember a jutsu that you created?"

"Oh yes, it's called Invisible Hands, it's actually Genjutsu, I think it has some slight imperfections, it can only be used in close combat, I need to figure out how to use it in ranged attacks, but I guess it's good as it is." Tsunade and Iza came to a door and stopped. Kakashi walked next to Tsunade and stopped. Iza noticed him.

"Uh… ah… Kakashi…" he looked next to him and saw Iza who had moved quickly to his side.

"Yeah?" he said calmly.

"Uh… I… I'm very sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." He patted her head. She looked up at him.

"It's okay, Iza, I know you didn't mean to." She smiled but it got bigger and bigger.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"Call him Kakashi Sensei, Iza, he's going to watch over you and you'll be joining his team today." Tsunade smiled.

"Huh? I never agreed to that…"

"Did you forget that I'm Hokage?"

"Sorry…"

"So, my team currently consists of you, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki…" Iza's eyes widened a bit.

"Sasuke Uchiha…?"

"Don't tell me you're another fangirl of Sasuke? Ino is probably the worst… but I don't need another on my team."

"No, it's not that…" she blushed.

"Kakashi, can I speak to you in private? Uh… go on in Iza, it's starting soon." Iza nodded and pushed the door open it closed behind her.

"Kakashi… she remembers her last name."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's Uchiha." His eyes looked towards the door.

"I thought as much."

"Why is that?"

"She kicked me out of a tree, I think only a few people have ever done that."

"Hm… well, I'm placing her in your hands, it's up to you and her to tell Sasuke."

"He deserves to know, Tsunade."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean he should. Or maybe he'll finally forget about Itachi because of her, or maybe not."

"Only one way to find out."

"Yes, but I don't like the way…" they turned around and walked into the council room. Iza sat in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Miss… uh… Iza?" the shadowy figure fumbled through some papers.

"It appears you have no last name?" She looked at Tsunade, who nodded.

"Actually… um… my last name is…" she glanced at Tsunade again, she nodded again.

"Uchiha… my name is Iza Uchiha." There were some whispers around the room. Tsunade stood.

"Now, everyone be quiet. There are some reports of some Uchiha clan members leaving the village before he attacked. This may be a surprise, but it's the truth, she has no reason to lie." The council quieted.

"Lady Tsunade has asked to speak on your behalf, don't interrupt her answers to the following questions unless they are completely false. Understand?"

"Y-Yes…" she looked at her feet.

"Lady Tsunade, is there anything medically relevant we should know about?"

"All that I can think of is that she was found recently in a state of severe hypothermia, in other words… she almost died."

"I see… what are your goals, Iza?" everyone looked at her, she gulped.

"Uh… I want to make it to ANBU…"

"Why do you wish to be that in particular?"

"I wish to repay the people who saved me by helping them. I feel like it's my debt to them…"

"What are her strengths?

"She is talented in Genjutsu, but she hasn't been tested yet to see her other strengths." Tsunade said.

"She's scheduled for the graduation test tomorrow…" a shadowed councilmember said.

"Yes, and if she passes, I'm assigning her to Team 7."

"But that would make a four man squad, instead of the usual three."

"Yes, but only Kakashi seems to have the skill level to train her."


End file.
